


Back Where She Belongs

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill, Saul, and Laura resume their relationship following the president's unlikely cure. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Where She Belongs

It was a little over a month since Laura Roslin had been miraculously cured of her supposedly terminal cancer and two weeks since she’d felt well enough, and been cleared by Cottle, to handle her business, both personal and professional. Tonight she’d decided she was thoroughly fed up with the imbalance between the two. 

At first it was wonderful, comforting, luxurious even. Everything she’d needed to recover. On the first night she’d been sprung from Life Station Bill had gently lifted her from the wheelchair, carried her across the cabin, and carefully snuggled her against Saul before climbing into the rack and cradling her on the other side. She’d sobbed tears of gratitude for the sensation of their skin touching her, keeping her safe and warm, the very thing that had made it the hardest to contend with leaving the world of the living for the shore. 

In the following days, the most annoying ones that Cottle had ordered her to rest in bed and not do any work lest she be condemned to the cold, lonely bed in sick bay again, her boys had alternated shifts in CIC so as to never leave her alone. Saul distracted her by teaching her Colonial military Triad secrets, so better to exact revenge on Doc for his grouchiness during her spell under his care, and focused a blind eye on the drink cart in Bill’s quarters to let her start digging out from under her inbox. Bill, for his part, had hovered and worried, wrapping her so tightly in blankets she thought she’d suffocate and carrying her to the head long after she was perfectly capable of walking there on her own. 

But her place in this almost lifelong partnership between the two military men had started with sex and while she’d grown to love the domesticity they’d fostered together she missed, to be frank, being frakked senseless by the two men she loved most in the worlds. Her cunt and her ass had been aching for weeks now but each time she’d made a move on either or both of them Bill growled warningly at his XO and efficiently declared their once active bed a frak free zone. 

Tonight, she decided, she was going to end that once and for all. She reclaimed her pale blue silk night gown from a bag thrown into the back of the closet, foregoing the sweatshirt and pants Bill had insisted she sleep in so as not to catch a chill. When she climbed into bed she could feel Saul openly raking his eyes up and down her body and Bill’s struggling to keep from doing the same. She let Bill shut off the light before backing her ass assertively into Saul’s crotch. 

He was hard by the time she got there and he bit back a groan, worried that he’d once again have to go to sleep with blue balls since the admiral had decided the president, their Laura, was simply too fragile to frak. His breath hitched as she continued to slowly, languorously tease his cock between her ass cheeks with the motions of her hips. He panted into her ear and she felt her panties becoming wet at the very memory of the noises he and Bill made when they all made love. 

Soon Saul was grunting and Laura stifled a giggle at Bill’s straight back to them, obviously trying to ignore what was going on beside him. Without dropping Saul’s cock she reached around for Bill’s and was decidedly pleased to find it hard as a rock. She was less pleased with his lack of reaction to running her fingers over the bulge through his boxers. She decided it was time to pull out the big guns. 

She dropped Bill’s cock and focused on availing Saul of his boxers, groaning her delight when his erection bobbed free. Without preamble she latched her lips to his head, eliciting a yelp, and started sucking loudly. She smiled around the length in her mouth when she counted only 47 seconds between the time she started and the time it took Bill to turn on the bedside lamp to watch. 

But the game here was to purposefully ignore him. She sucked Saul off with abandon, taking one ball and then the other into her mouth before returning to his shaft. Finally, just as she thought one half of her pair was about to explode, she heard a low, wanting grunt from the other side of the bed. 

When she turned to look Admiral Bill Adama had his cock in his hand, his deep blue eyes hooded with desire. 

“Bill, hand me that lube in the drawer, will you?”

The man in question dropped his penis and shot her a look. He needed to come so bad he could overlook a mutual masturbation session but what Laura was suggesting was, in his mind, far too much exertion for her. 

Reading his thoughts the president sighed and addressed him in a sharp tone. 

“I hurt, Bill. It hurts how bad I need to be frakked. I’m desperate enough to settle for one but two would really be the miracle cure. Your choice but hand me the frakking lube.”

He did so wordlessly, an unreadable look on his face. 

Laura ignored it and instead rubbed the liquid up and down Saul’s length, eliciting groans of delight. She poured a bit onto his finger to massage into her ass before finally, frakking finally, he took their position and pulled her on top of him. Feral, needy noises came from her throat as he slowly, gently pushed his length inside of her before gently resting her body back on his chest. 

“You ok?”

Laura hummed contentedly and nuzzled Saul’s face, close to her ear. “Oh Gods, yes.” 

She enjoyed the sensation in her ass for a moment before turning her eyes toward a very tortured looking Bill. 

“Please, Bill. I need to feel you both,” she whispered, a hint of fragile neediness in her voice that never failed to get the admiral’s ass in gear. 

Before she knew it he was buried deep inside her and keeping up a steady, careful rhythm of thrusts. Saul stayed still beneath her, almost undone by the clenching of her ass muscles and the feel of Bill’s cock hitting his own spot through Laura’s body. 

“Harder, Bill, please,” she pleaded, crying out in delight as he obeyed. She tried to savor the sensations but all she could think about was how badly she needed release. She screamed, close to the edge, when he hit bottom hard and that was too much for Saul. He came with a grunt, shaking a bit before he went still. His bucking sent Laura off and her keening moans, music to Bill’s ears, sent him chasing after them both. 

One of the things that made Laura love Bill and Saul was their ability to act together without words. They pulled out almost simultaneously, so gently, and held Laura between them. Her hair was wet from sweat and her chest heaved with exertion. 

“You ok, honey?” Bill’s low rumble sent a shock through her body and suddenly she was giggling uncontrollably.

When she regained her composure she met two identical questioning looks, one worried one, and one aroused one. 

“I was just thinking how if I’d frakked two other women we’d be able to go all night long.”

Laura knew things were back to normal when Bill and Saul wrestled each other for the privilege of sucking her off first.


End file.
